C'est de famille
by Hiyaka
Summary: Et si cette fic. avait lieu dans notre monde ? Et si Harry et ses amis n'étaient qu'imaginaires ? Et si on s'en foutait et qu'on profitait, tout simplement ? AU. One-Shot.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Aujourd'hui, ch'tit OS sur Harry Potter. Aucun livre en particulier, aucun personnage en particulier, que du contraire, car je ne peux pas qualifier ceci vraiment de fanfiction, mais plutôt comme un hommage au travaille de J.K. Rowling.

Bref, ce OS est relativement court, mais je n'avais pas plus à raconter, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Sapt nenneit rap pamen segan nos repses teret topyr rah.

* * *

« La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d'adieu.

-Tout se passera bien pour lui, murmura Ginny.

Harry la regarda puis, d'un geste machinal, il abaissa la main et caressa sur son front la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-J'en suis sûr.

Il y a dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien. »

La douce voix de la femme s'évapora, laissant place au silence.

-Fin, ajouta-t-elle cependant, voyant que sa fille semblait attendre une suite.

Immédiatement, le visage de la fillette devint triste, chose que n'échappa pas à sa mère.

-Tu peux me le relire ? Questionna l'enfant avec une voix dans laquelle on entendait de l'excitation, mais aussi une pointe de mélancolie. La femme aux cheveux noirs lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

-Si tu veux, mais pas ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est temps que tu dormes.

-Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée moi, protesta-t-elle.

-Oh que si tu l'es, tes yeux sont minuscules, tu serais capable de t'endormir en moins d'une minute.

La fillette bouda, visiblement déçue par la réponse de sa mère, chose qui l'amusa.

-Je voudrais les rencontrer...

-Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

L'enfant eut un regard interrogateur envers sa mère.

-Tu sais, quand les livres sont sorti, j'étais trop jeune, voir même pas encore née, pour savoir lire. Ma maman ne me les a jamais lu, mais j'ai grandi avec eux. Certes j'étais trop jeune pour lire, mais j'ai vu les films. Quand le dernier film est sorti au cinéma, j'avais dix ans et je ne me rendais pas encore conte de la chance que j'avais eu de faire partie de cette génération. Elle ricana. Mais déjà à ce moment-là j'étais une vraie rêveuse. On avait beau me dire le contraire, pour moi, tout cet univers existait. Et tu sais quoi ? La fillette hocha la tête. Il existe toujours.

-Tu fais encore comme quand tu étais petite ?

-Mhm, oui. En fait, je fais même plus que ça. Je suis encore comme avant.

La petite sourit à sa mère.

-Écoute, si tu veux les revoir, tu n'as qu'à le faire. Il me semble que tu sais très bien comment, lui dit la femme aux cheveux noirs dont le visage s'était garni d'un sourire complice que sa fille lui rendait. Maintenant, dors.

La mère se leva du lit de sa fille de sept ans, lui embrassa le front et partit vers le salon en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et se colla à son conjoint.

-Elle dort ?

-Plus ou moins... On va dire qu'elle a du mal à se faire à l'idée que je lui ai déjà lu tous les livres.

-En même temps t'as vu la vitesse à laquelle tu les lui as lu ?

La femme se retourna vers lui sans pour autant s'écarter, de la curiosité sans les prunelles.

-T'as mis moins de deux mois pour tous les lui lire.

-J'ai fait pire quand j'étais jeune. Ce fut son tour d'être curieux. Une fois je les ai tous lus en deux semaines.

Les yeux en soucoupe son petit ami (qui n'était plus si petit que ça) l'observa comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

-D'où est-ce que tu débarques ?

-De Vénus.

Il ferma les yeux, mi exaspéré, mi amusé.

-Oh, allez, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

-J'avoue que t'aurais pu faire pire. Toujours est-il que tu es une vraie gamine.

-Je sais, mais c'est pour ça aussi que tu m'aimes.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe quasi inexistante et sa compagne colla à nouveau son dos contre son torse.

-Peut-être... dit-il avant de l'embrasser dans l'arrière du cou, là où se trouvait un petit dessin à l'encre noire représentant un éclair et une paire de lunettes rondes.

* * *

 _19 ans plus tard_

-Mamy ! Cria la petite noiraude en courant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

-Ouf..., elle encaissa le choc. Alors, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Mhm, répondit l'enfant en opinant vigoureusement du chef.

-Et moi, tu m'as oublié ? Fit alors un homme qui se tenait juste à côté de la quinquagénaire.

-Papy !

La gamine délaissa sa grand-mère et partit se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il la prit sous les aisselles et la souleva pour mieux la serrer contre lui.

-Papy, tu piques ! Se plaignit la fillette aux yeux verts.

-Pardon, ma puce.

Le duo partit devant. La femme fut bien vite rejointe par sa fille qui lui offrit une étreinte.

-Bonjour m'man, lui sourit-elle.

-Bonjour, alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oh oui, comme tu peux t'en douter, la petite a adoré.

-Tant mieux..., fit-elle un sourire attendrit au visage.

-Il faut croire que c'est de famille.

-Sans doutes.

-Faut dire que t'as été bercer dedans dès ta naissance, hein, intervint le grand-père qui tenait l'enfant sur ses épaules.

-Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était mal... et puis tu sais bien que la petite que tu as sur le dos a, elle aussi, baigné dedans alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, lui répondit sa fille.

-Et ce n'est pas comme si elle en était malheureuse, que du contraire, reprit la vieille femme. Pas vrai Lily ?

* * *

Pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas comprit (et je sais qu'il y en aura, mais c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas su caser cette info dans la fic.), elles ont été, entre autres, au parc Universal de Orlando où tout une partie du parc est réservée à HP.

Voilà, donnez-moi votre avis, je recevrai n'importe quel conseil avec plaisir !

À peluche !


End file.
